Many designs for aircraft seats have been proposed over the years. Some of these seats are designed for commercial airplanes transporting hundreds of passengers. These seats must be relatively small and some of the equipment required for the occupant's comfort are associated with the seat of the next forward row, such as, the folding table.
Other designs of aircraft seats are designed for smaller commercial aircrafts, for example business jets. These seats often lack any equipment necessary for the occupant's comfort since these elements are integrated with a side ledge of the aircraft, usually adjacent to the fuselage. A major drawback of such an arrangement arises when the configuration of the seats has to be changed. Indeed, since the comfort equipment is separate from the seat, one must move and adjust each element independently.